coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8449 (15th August 2014)
Plot As everyone gathers round Nick, Yasmeen wants to call an ambulance, but making out he’s had a few similar attacks and they’re brought on by stress, Nick leaves and angrily refuses David's offer of further help before stalking off. Deciding it’s time to take action, Beth tells a bemused Kirk she’s taking him out for dinner at the bistro. Tracy sneers at the caravan but Ken tells her one of the reasons that he's picked North Wales is that he wants to be close to home in case anything happens to Peter. As Gail waves Michael off at the end of the day, Roy comes round to enquire about Nick and she hears what happened. Chesney tells Kirk about Beth's worries and tells him to propose at the bistro. Leanne worries about Nick and David finds him on the Red Rec where he reveals that he faked his seizure to make them feel guilty. Beth and Kirk can't get into the bistro so end up in the Rovers and Prima Doner instead. Kirk furtively hides the engagement ring in a kebab he buys her but when she chucks it in the bin claiming she needs to lose weight before the holiday, Kirk panics. In front of David, Nick lies to Leanne that his doctor has said he's suffering from the stress of the divorce and she offers to put it on hold. Kirk and Beth rifle through the contents of the bin until he finds the ring and proposes on the spot. She happily accepts. Max continues to wind Kylie up. Wanting the house to herself and Rob, Tracy persuades Deirdre to go on the camping trip and Ken insists they leave immediately. Rob and Tracy are delighted to see them go. Leanne tells Kal she that has her suspicions that Nick's seizure was a bit too convenient. Nick lies to the family about his seizure while David uncomfortably looks on. Gail announces that she and Michael are now an item. Only Audrey is supportive. David tells Nick that he should quit while he's ahead with Leanne and Kal but he tells him that he's just getting started. Cast Regular cast *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Red Rec Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Kate Ford in the role of Tracy Barlow. The character had previously been played by Christabel Finch (242 episodes), Holly Chamarette (72 episodes) and Dawn Acton (286 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tells herfamily that she and Michael are now an item; Ken tries to persuade Deirdre to set off on their caravan holiday; and Kirk hides the engagement ring in Beth's kebab, but panics when she throws it in the bin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,390,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes